Haru Asuka
|-|Normal= |-|The End Bringer= Summary Haru Asuka is just a little character I whipped up back in 2015 for a Short-Story. Many would think that in a world of Magic, anything can go without discrimination. With the Human/Elf girl Haru, that couldn't be more far away from the truth. The humans find the Elves complete dictators whilst the Elves sees the humans as nothing more than Sheep. With no acceptance from either side, Haru was forced to go into self-exile. She almost died weeks later with no food, however was picked up by a Wise old Wizard. She was taken back to his small tower, and trained to be his Apprentice of Magic. Learning to survive out in the world, neat tricks that work among almost all species and more were the most basic of what she learned. Even after the death of her Master, she stayed to read and memorize the Wizard's entire library as she promised to him before she leaves out in the world. When she finally finished the entire library, she was shocked to see that the world itself had been torn apart, with Kingdoms waging war and that the more Advanced Magic she learned was forgotten even by the Elves. With no time to lose, she has to go out into the world with her Magic Book in hand and try to fix what Ails the world before Ragnarok occurs. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good to Chaotic Good Name: Haru Asuka Na'Eve Origin: Black Rose Verse (Sidestory: Black Planet) Gender: Female Age: 400 years old Classification: Human/Elf Hybrid, Master of the Natural Arts, Spirit Seeker Date of Birth: N/A Birthplace: The Tree of Life (Yggdrasil) Weight: Around 100kg Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Blonde Martial Status: Single Status: MIA Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C Physically, 7-B to 6-C with spells, At least High 5-A with Fafnir | High 5-A, 3-B to possibly 3-A via Ragnarok, Low 2-C upon Death Powers and Abilities: Longevity, Magic (Type 2), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Elemental Manipulation (Has been shown to work on almost all elements with the exception of Anti-Matter and Aether Energy), Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification and Limited Time Manipulation | Immortality (Type 1 and 9), Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omnipresence, Hellfire Manipulation, Absolute Destruction and Advanced Existence Erasure, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Power Level, Self-Destruction, Teleportation, Time Paradox Immunity and Resistance to Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building Level, City level to Island level with spells | Dwarf Star Level, Multi-Galaxy level to Universe Level via Ragnarok (The prophecy dictates that the "World" will be destroyed, it is unsure if it means the universe or only their galaxy cluster), Universe Level+ Upon Death (Final Ragnarok) Speed: At least Supersonic (Outran Sonic Dragons going at Mach speeds), far higher reactions | At least FTL (Dodged the light that petrifies objects that it hits), Nigh-Omnipresent under Full Ragnarok Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Higher with spells | Dwarf Star Class to Small Star Class, Higher with spells Durability: Athlete Level off-guard, Large Island Level with defenses up, Mountain Level with High-Tier Shields | Small Star Level Stamina: Superhuman (Easily completes courses that pushes magical human athletes to their limits without breaking a sweat) | Virtually Inexhaustible (Becomes the embodiment of Ragnarok that cannot be stopped) Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, Tens of meters to Tens of Kilometers with Stronger Spells, Planetary with strongest spells | Stellar Normally, Intergalactic to possibly Universal with Ragnarok Standard Equipment: Staff of the Ancient Elves, Crest of the Spirits Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Spent over 300 years studying; Easily solved most of a Human Nation's domestic problems within a few days) | Nigh Omniscient (As the embodiment of Ragnarok, there is practically nothing that she does not know) Weaknesses: Overly curious about humans, lacks common sense, Easily prone to using too much power in her attacks and spells, casting too many high-powered spells tires her out | Once in transformation, Haru has to bring Ragnarok to the world; Her death immediately causes an even more powerful version of Ragnarok Feats: Normal * Easily finished a training course that pushed Magical Athletic Humans to their limits with ease, comparing it to a light Jog * Healed an entire colony from sickness and disease with one spell * Froze all time within the Universe when overwhelmed by the death of her parents * Fought several Psionic Dragons in a battle of the mind and won, despite their natural resistance and fortified minds * Summoned the original Bringer of Ragnarok from the last Universe, Fafnir * Was able to somewhat contend with a Dragonling in a fight, with said Dragonling easily taking spells to the face that destroyed multiple buildings without harm * Covered a City in healing-Vines, curing almost all ailments * Destroyed an Island-Size city underground with one Spell * Took several full-powered spells being reflected back at her with only slight damages * Outran Sonic Dragons that naturally run at Mach Speeds The End Bringer * Overpowered Void Spirits that were sending every possible variation of a Void Spell at her with no harm whatsoever * Went from Barely Mountain Level to Dwarf Star Level after being hit with one attack from Void Spirits * With the power of an End Bringer, erased Void Spirits on such a level that their High-Godly Regeneration as well as immunity to normal Destruction was overpowered * Passively erases enemies all around her whether she likes it or not * Her death caused the total reset of the Universe and death of all those in the previous world, with Time being of no exception Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal *'Elemental Spells:' Haru has access to several spells that involve the elements, and having memorized an entire library of Spells, basically has access to almost all spells for every use imaginable. She can bend pre-existing water, fire out magma, create fresh air, induce rain, induce life on normally lifeless habitats and much much more. She's even seen being able to directly control an opponent's magic to turn them back. *'Ritual Summon:' By writing out different magic circles on the ground, she is able to summon various familiars to aid her in battle. She is able to mitigate the casting time of this ability by using her Elemental Spells to quickly draw it out. **'Fafnir:' The previous End Bringer that has failed in their duty, Fafnir is a wolf-like giant bringer of doom. While not having the aspect of bringing Ragnarok anymore, it retains most of its strength and easily smashes through most spells with no injuries at all. It lacks a mind, soul or life and can come back as long as Haru has magic. End Bringer *'Ragnarok:' An 360 degree blast generated from the body, Haru is capable of bringing Ragnarok to the world. There is contention about if "World" refers to their specific part of the universe (Multiple Galaxies) or the literal Universe. Ragnarok acts as more than mere destruction, and instead completely erases everything that exists and "reset" it to before reality became a concept. **'Final Ragnarok:' A version of Ragnarok that is induced upon death, this is the total reset of the Timeline and destruction of everything that once existed, all Concepts ceasing to exist for a total clean-slate of the Timeline. Even the most ancient and primordial of the Spirits never witnessed this event as its happening kills even they who have High-Godly regeneration. Key: Traveller of the West Seas | The End Bringer Note: No idea who to credit for the first picture ;-;. Credit to DarkS337 for the 2nd picture! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Destruction Users